Morning Mass
by Deviant-Jubilant
Summary: Ezio/Leonardo. How do you keep yourself entertained during church? Ezio seems to be the only one who knows. -And sorry, I don't mean anything bad to anyone/anything church related-


*I… don't know. Really. God save my soul.

~_Jubilant (is so tired for some reason.)_

"Leonardo?" Ezio called out as he entered the cluttered workshop. Ezio listened for movement. The said artist peeked out from a pile of books on a desk. "Ezio?" Ezio made his way around the table and grinned at his friend. "So, how goes the famous Leonardo da Vinci?" Leonardo smiled wearily back. "Same as always. And you?" Ezio shrugged, earning another smile. "But I'm sad to say that I cannot entertain for long, Ezio. _Mi dispiace_." Leonardo apologized, turning his attention back to the desk. Ezio watched his friend as he stood and dusted himself off. "What is wrong?"

Leonardo looked at him as if he had said something strange. "Today is Sunday, Ezio. Didn't you remember?" Ezio gave the painter a startled look and Leonardo nodded. "I see," Ezio muttered, looking down at the floor with a sigh. "Well, I'll go with you!" he exclaimed. "What?" Leonardo asked, taken aback. "_Si_! I'll accompany you to mass and then we can talk afterwards!" Ezio grinned, grabbing Leonardo's hand. The artist blinked frantically before smiling awkwardly, "Alright."

Ezio led Leonardo through the crowded Florence streets, and he couldn't help but wonder when exactly he had begun to smile. His hand gripped Leonardo's and the artist gripped his hand back. It was rather cool out, but Ezio could feel the warmth emanating from his friend as if it was the middle of summer. He turned the corner and glanced a look back at Leonardo. The man was staring off, turning his attention from one thing to another. His eyes were wide and he smiled broadly as they past a woman and child, the little boy clinging to his mother's skirts as she mingled. Ezio could see himself in that little boy, a bit. 'Just put your brother in the woman's place,' Ezio thought gingerly as he remembered always fooling around with his brother. "Ezio?" Leonardo broke him out of his melancholy thoughts as he tugged him to a stop. Ezio looked up, blinking as if just awoken.

Leonardo tugged on his sleeve and pointed to the chapel. "Here we are, Ezio. Let us hurry inside. It is late, and all of the pews must already be taken." Ezio flushed. "_Mi dispiace_, Leonardo. I did not mean to make you late." Leonardo laughed airily. "It is alright, my friend." They walked side-by-side to the closing doors of the chapel. Leonardo nodded and smiled at the monk, and the man returned the gesture. Ezio looked inside and his eyes went wide. He had never really been to the chapel, and seeing its beauty was like stepping into a whole new world. The walls were a pristine white, lined with gold and roman-columns adorned the corners of the spacious room. Light filtered through beautiful stained glass of angels, crosses, and Christ. He looked to the front of the chapel. It was in a semi-circle cut and Leonardo leaned into him. "It is shaped that way so as to carry the Priest's voice better. The architecture here is astounding. And," he added as he pointed to a painting behind where the Priest would stand, "The painting of the Madonna is a sight for everyone to see at least once in their lives." Ezio nodded in agreement, his eyes taking in his surroundings.

Heaven.

A short, balding man shuffled up to the front pew. He wore a black robe with white pin-stripe lining, a kind look in his eyes. He raised his hands as Leonardo and Ezio found a small alcove in the back of the chapel to listen. Everyone stood and said a prayer before sitting back down and the sermon started.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Thirty. "I'm bored," Ezio whined, slumping against Leonardo as the artist continued to listen intently to the sermon. He looked at Ezio. "I'm sorry, Ezio. It's almost over. Just bear it for a while longer." Ezio groaned lowly, earning a small glare from a pretty blonde with short, curly hair a few pews up. Ezio just looked back at her, and she couldn't help but jump a bit when he suddenly smiled and winked at her. She whirled back around to look at the preacher and sat still, but Ezio could see her ears had turned a cute shade of red. He chuckled a bit.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. Ezio grinned and slipped behind Leonardo softly, circling his arms around the artist's thin waist. Leonardo jumped and looked over his shoulder at the Assassin. "Ezio! What do you think you are doing?" he chastised, frowning. "Entertaining myself," Ezio said slyly as he moved his hands over Leonardo's crotch.

"No…stop…" Leonardo muttered quickly, his face turning scarlet as his trousers were opened. The artist gasped as Ezio nibbled on his earlobe and pulled him against the assassin. Leonardo's hands attentively grasped Ezio's wrists, breathing deeply through his mouth. "Ezio, what are you doing?" he hissed, moaning as his member was touched and slowly brought to attention. Ezio remained silent, even his breathing seeming to have stopped. Leonardo bucked, biting his lips so as not to moan out loud. "Ezio. _Dio Mio_…"

Leonardo writhed beneath the Assassin's skilled hands, his mind far from the sermon. Ezio's hands continued to pump him, fingers circling the hardened tip and he felt tiny kisses begin to faintly touch his cheek. "Ezio, the service…" Leonardo protested breathlessly as the preacher stepped down from the pew and the choir moved to take his place. "We still have time," Ezio purred. Leonardo gave a small cry as the choir began singing, almost encouraging Ezio to continue faster.

Leonardo let out a muffled whimper, hands shaking. "E-Ezio," he muttered. "Come on and come in my hands, Leo. The choir can't sing forever," Ezio crooned nuzzling the back of the artist's neck as his hands moved a bit quicker. Leonardo jerked, moaning his pleasure in a low, sweet tone. "Please… No!" Leonardo gasped and cried out as he came, rocking his hips into Ezio's waiting hands, and he could tell Ezio was smiling. Leonardo just stood there, panting and praying that no one had seen or heard him. He watched as the choir's song ended beautifully and Ezio kissed his cheek as he pulled back up the artist's pants. Ezio brought his now sticky fingers up to eyelevel and Leonardo felt ashamed as he saw the white fluid. 'I just….'

Ezio kissed behind Leonardo's ear, withdrawing his hand and muttered as he pulled away and out the door, "I'll see you later, Leo."


End file.
